La disperazione e la speranza
by nellina76
Summary: la mia fanfiction è ispirata nella stagione 13 dopo la puntata forget me not . Si parla di Sara e del fatto che è molto cocciuta. Vediamo se riesce a riprendersi il suo Gil aspetto i vostri commenti:-)


**LA DISPERAZIONE E LA SPERANZA**

CAPITOLO I

Sara era davvero confusa è triste, non sapeva cosa fare, Gil l'aveva lasciata per telefono aveva bisogno di una pausa di riflessione perchè non era piu' convinto dei sentimenti che provava per lei, ma lo disse in modo freddo come se la loro storia non fosse stata importante per lui... pensava Sara.

"E' sempre il solito mette il lavoro e la razionalità al primo posto invece dei sentimenti!

Sempre l'eterno indeciso quando si tratta di affrontare le questioni affettive, però quando si tratta di lavoro è sempre sicuro di sè,non ha mai ripensamenti!

Perchè non me lo ha detto di presenza che mi vuole lasciare cosi' almeno parlando faccia a faccia me ne facevo una ragione"!

Sara si sentiva veramente avvilita...neanche Nick e Greg gli davano il conforto che lei stava cercando.

"Strano"pensava... loro erano la sua famiglia e non riuscivano a capirla, invece i nuovi arrivati si erano mostrati piu' comprensivi è stavano capendo il dolore che lei provava.

Però questo non le bastava.

Aveva bisogno di analizzare la situazione per affrontarla al meglio, infatti non riusciva piu a lavorare e così aveva deciso di prendersi il pomeriggio libero ed era tornata nella sua casa "Sua e di Gil" si sentì soffocare al pensiero che lo stava perdendo, così fece l'impensabile.

Era da molto che non lo faceva, prese una birra e la bevve tutta d'un fiato.

Continuò a bere ancora finchè non lasciò sul tavolo cinque bottiglie vuote come la sua anima, voleva solo dimenticarsi che lei stesse soffrendo per colpa di Gil e si addormentò piangendo.

Si risvegliò solo a tarda sera era ancora stordita dai fumi dell'alcool, si alzò dal divano e se ne andò in bagno a sciacquarsi il viso cercando di riprendersi dalla sbornia , dopo si diresse in cucina e bevve una tazza di caffè, finalmente era tornata lucida.

Aveva capito che poteva parlare solo con una persona che la poteva capire e che non la giudicasse anche se con questa persona non c'erano stati dei buoni rapporti prima, ma aveva bisogno di confidarsi con qualcuno.

Prese le chiavi dell'auto e partì verso la casa di Lady Heather sperando di trovare le risposte che stava cercando. Appena arrivò alla sua porta bussò, "ma che sto facendo"disse, era indecisa se andarsene, però non ebbe il tempo di cambiare idea perchè la porta si aprì e Lady Heather rimase sorpresa di trovare Sara alla sua gentilezza le chiese di accomodarsi e Sara la seguì, Lady Heather era stata gentile con lei e Sara l'apprezzò, capì in fondo che non era così gelida come pensava, ma che anche lei aveva un cuore nobile come il suo e pensò tra sè che aveva fatto bene a venire a confidarsi con le fece cenno di sedersi sul divano e le offrì una tazza di tè e si sedette accanto a Sara e cominciò a parlare.

"Gil mi ha lasciato per telefono vuole una pausa di riflessione, vuole capire i sentimenti che prova per me, non capisco perchè non me l'ha detto di presenza, non sa affrontare i problemi, diventa fragile e insicuro quando si parla di sentimenti, solo quando si parla di lavoro lui si sente sicuro è invulnerabile".

Sara era davvero arrabbiata e frustata, però Lady Heather le disse una cosa che la spiazzò.

Le chiese quanto era disposta a rinunciare per lui.

Non rispose subito, ma dopo un pò le disse che "si" che era disposta a perdere tutto per amor suo anche il lavoro se era necessario per ritornare con lui.

Allora Lady Heather le disse che questa era la risposta che stava cercando, allora Sara si illuminò perchè pensava che forse un pò di speranza c'era ancora per riconquistare quel testone di Gil.

Ringraziò Lady Heather per averla ascoltata e se ne andò piu' rasserenata.

Ora sapeva quello che doveva fare è nessuno l'avrebbe fermata perchè lei era caparbia e disse"Riuscirò a riconquistare Gil anche se sarà l'ultima cosa che faccio"!

E ritornò finalmente a casa con le idee chiare, sapeva quello che doveva fare,si stese nel letto è si addormentò serena è felice.

to be continued...

**LA DISPERAZIONE E LA SPERANZA**

CAPITOLO II...

Sara si era alzata di buon mattino, era andata in cucina a prendersi una tazza di caffè ed una bella fetta di torta,"oggi è tutto piu' buono".

Forse perchè in quel momento era serena ed aveva preso una decisione importante che avrebbe rivoluzionato la sua vita.

Finì di prepararsi, uscì è prese l'auto, però prima di andare a lavoro decise di fermarsi davanti al parco dove passavano il loro tempo libero a passeggiare e discutere, cercando di evitare però che si parlasse di lavoro, ma del sentimento che li legava e della felicità che provavano quando stavano assieme.

Scese e pensò che l'ebrezza della primavera rincuorava il suo cuore, pensava che questo posto era magico per loro, si erano messi a nudo, avevano abbassato le loro difese ed erano stati loro stessi senza preconcetti, finalmente liberi d'amarsi lasciando fuori il lavoro in quel momento, ma facendo parlare solo il sentimento che provavano l'uno per l'altra.

Poi ritornò sull'auto e partì.

Era arrivata davanti al laboratorio scese e andò direttamente nell' ufficio di Ecklie, doveva parlare con lui, bussò alla sua porta ed Ecklie le fece cenno di entrare.

"Scusa se ti disturbo ma dovrei parlarti di una cosa importante".

Allora lui la fece accomodare sulla poltrona, "dimmi cosa mi devi dire di così importante"?

Allora Sara prese un respiro profondo e cominciò a parlare.

"Ho deciso di prendermi un anno sabbatico dal lavoro, devo ritrovare me stessa, ma devo anche ricucire il rapporto con il mio Gil perchè la mia vita senza di lui non ha senso! Se questo e quello che devo fare per riaverlo lascerei volentieri il lavoro per restare un solo minuto con lui"!

Ecklie rimase sorpreso dalle sue parole sapeva che Sara era un ottimo CSi e che ci teneva tanto al lavoro, "le è costato tanto prendere questa decisione" pensò lui.

"Va bene quando hai intenzione di lasciare definitamente il lavoro"? Le disse.

Però Sara rispose, "non ho detto che lascio definitamente il lavoro, ho detto che mi prendo una pausa, se poi il mio progetto va a buon fine sarai il primo ad essere avvisato se lascio il lavoro" e si misero a sorridere tutte e due.

Allora Sara prima di salutarlo gli disse che sarebbe partita tra tre giorni ed Ecklie le firmò i documenti ed le augurò buona fortuna.

Per Sara il difficile veniva ora che doveva dirlo ai suoi colleghi pensava che ci sarebbero rimasti male! Andò nella sala riunioni si sedette e aspettò che il supervisore D.B. Russell finisse di dare gli incarichi per poter parlare con i suoi colleghi, ma prima cosa li considerava la sua famiglia, della decisione che aveva preso. Cominciò a parlare "ragazzi è stato bello lavorare con voi, siete il miglior gruppo di lavoro che una persona possa desiderare, ma per me non siete solo questo siete la mia famiglia! Ho deciso di lasciare il lavoro per un pò mi sono presa un anno sabbatico"! Tutti erano rimasti sorpresi e Nick le chiese quando sarebbe andata via. "Tra tre giorni andrò via, così ho il tempo di sistemare tutti i documenti e lasciare tutto in ordine prima della mia partenza". Così lei si mise a piangere e li salutò, anche loro si misero a piangere, erano tristi perchè volevano bene a Sara, ma lei disse"non e un addio ma un arrivederci". Allora i ragazzi gli augurarono buona fortuna e se ne andò sorridendo. Arrivò finalmente il giorno della partenza, aveva finito di preparare le valigie e stava per chiamare un taxi, ma sentì bussare alla sua porta ed andò ad aprire. Rimase sorpresa di trovare Nick davanti la sua porta, "sono ancora in tempo per poterti accompagnare all'aeroporto"? Sara rimase sorpresa della sua gentilezza e gli disse di si. Cosi cominciarono a parlare, ma Nick aveva capito perchè lei se ne stava andando, "spero che riuscirai a far ragionare quel citrullo di Gil. Quando si parla di sentimenti è veramente negato, non ha mai capito un tubo, però se gli dai i suoi insetti è felice come un bambino. "Ma" e scrollò la testa Nick. Sara si mise a ridere, "non ti preoccupare sai che sono cocciuta, quanto mi metto una cosa in testa nessuno mi ferma riuscirò a portarlo sulla retta via". Si misero a ridere e si abbracciarono, Nick poi le augurò buona fortuna,la salutò e la vide partire per il Costarica. "Speriamo che riesca nel suo intento" aveva detto e si avviò verso l'uscita.

To be continued...

**LA DISPERAZIONE E LA SPERANZA**

CAPITOLO III

Sara stava sorvolando con l'aereo la foresta pluviale è fu presa dalle emozioni in un modo così sconvolgente che le mancò il respiro. Le ritornarono alla mente tutti i bellissimi ricordi di quando era felice con lui, di quando lui le fece per la seconda volta la proposta di matrimonio e di quando si sposarono in quella piccola chiesetta insieme a tutta la sua famiglia lavorativa, perchè non erano solo colleghi, ma la sua grande famiglia allargata! Una lacrima scese sul suo viso, in quel momento quei ricordi erano la cosa piu' preziosa che potesse avere. Allora Sara riprese dai suoi pensieri e si preparò a scendere dall'aereo, arrivò vicino alle poltrone della hall è prese il cellulare è chiamò il capo della spedizione con cui aveva lavorato anni prima. "Ciao Daniel come va? Aveva detto al suo amico. Lui rispose: "tutto bene in questi giorni abbiamo lavorato tantissimo però ne valsa la pena perchè abbiamo fatto delle scoperte interessanti." Si gongolava come se avesse scoperto l'America e sorrise. "E tu come stai a Las Vegas"? Ti trovi bene"? Domandò lui. "Ehm... veramente non sono a Las Vegas in questo momento, sono all'aeroporto San Paulo de Brasil se gentilmente potresti venire a prendermi te ne sarai grata"! disse Sara. Lui non rispose subito, era rimasto scioccato dalla notizia, ma si riprese subito, era contento che lei era ritornata perchè lui la rispettava sia nell'ambito lavorativo ed anche in quello personale, perchè Sara era davvero una gran bella persona leale,sincera è non stato difficile instaurare con lei un'affettuosa amicizia, era una carissima amica. Le disse che tra mezz'ora veniva a prenderla. E cosi fu'. Quando la vide l'abbracciò è lei ricambiò. Si volevano veramente bene erano quasi come fratelli, prese le sue valigie e la fece salire sulla sua auto. Erano in silenzio nessuno parlava ,così Daniel iniziò a parlare per sciogliere la tensione che si era creata. "Gil sa che sei qui"? Ma lui già sapeva la risposta perchè Grissom non gli aveva detto niente a proposito! Sara parlò, "no Gil non sa niente e perora non deve saperlo magari tra qualche giorno sarò io stessa a farmi viva con lui, devo prima organizzare le idee per poterlo affrontare al meglio"! Lui aveva capito di cosa parlava, Gil gli aveva accennato giorni fa che aveva chiamato Sara per dirle che voleva prendersi una pausa di riflessione perchè era confuso sui sentimenti che provava per lei. Però lui non disse niente a Sara, sperava che fosse lei a parlarne. Infatti lei cominciò a parlare. "Sai Gil qualche giorno fa mi ha chiamato dicendomi che voleva una pausa dalla nostra storia perchè non è più convinto dei sentimenti che prova per me"! E sospirò. Per un attimo Sara si rattristò, allora lui cercò di rincuorarla, ma lei subito si riprese e se mise a sorridere e gli disse che sarebbe riuscita di nuovo a riconquistare quel testone perchè pensava che il problema fosse di nuovo per la differenza di età e per altre stupidaggini che affollavano la sua mente, "si crea sempre dei problemi che non esistono, ma riuscirò a farlo ragionare anche se sarà l'ultima cosa che faccio"! Daniel era più tranquillo le piaceva il suo carattere perchè sapeva che Sara era una tipa tosta e che non l'avrebbe fermata nessuno! Poi disse dove doveva accompagnarla e Sara rispose che doveva portarla alla pensione San Josè. Allora lui le disse che prima d' accompagnarla le avrebbe offerto la cena, lei voleva rifiutare, ma lui insistette talmente tanto che fu costretta ad accettare,anche perchè stava veramente morendo di fame. Lui era veramente gentile con lei, la considerava come una sorella ed era sinceramente affezionato a Sara. E lei pensò "mi potevo mettere con lui, a quest'ora non avrei avuto di questi problemi"! ma subito ricacciò questo pensiero. "NO NO E GIL QUELLO CHE VOGLIO"! Disse mentalmente è fece un sorrisetto. Si misero a parlare del più e del meno, lui gli raccontava delle scoperte che hanno fatto e di quanto era bello stare al contatto con la natura, poi Daniel disse "e tu che hai fatto di bello a Las Vegas"? Lei disse " le solite cose, i soliti omicidi, i soliti suicidi e le solite coppie che si ammazzano a vicenda, insomma il solito tram-tram quotidiano" e Sara si mise a ridere di cuore, Daniel fece lo stesso apprezzava tanto la sua ironia, "è sempre la stessa"! Pensò. Finirono di cenare e la portò alla pensione l'aiutò con le valigie, ma Sara prima che lui se ne andasse via gli fece promettere che non avrebbe detto niente a Gil "non ti preoccupare sarò muto come una tomba" e sorrisero, si abbracciarono forte e Daniel le augurò buona fortuna e se andò. Era troppo stanca aveva tanto bisogno di dormire, se ne andò sul letto prese le coperte e si coprì e disse "sei il mio dolce tormento Gil, non mi scappi" e si addormentò pensando il suo Gil...

To be continued...

**LA DISPERAZIONE E LA SPERANZA**

CAPITOLO IV

Sara si era svegliata, aveva fatto colazione ed era pronta per uscire. Voleva passeggiare per le vie del paese prima di affrontare Gil, così facendo si imbattè in un tradizionale mercatino dove vendono di tutto, oggetti etnici, vendita di pellame, vasi di terracotta, si stava davvero divertendo, era rilassata, aveva deciso di rimanere fino a tarda mattina a godersi la splendida giornata di sole. Poi si avviò verso il campo di spedizione dove si trovava Gil, ma voleva solo osservarlo senza che lui la vedesse perchè ancora non era pronta a parlare con lui, aveva bisogno di più tempo, ma era curiosa di come se la passava, così si nascose dietro una quercia è finalmente lo vide che stava lavorando all'aria aperta. Stava studiando degli insetti, ma lo conosceva davvero bene, infatti lei vide che anche se lavorasse in modo professionale non aveva il suo solito entusiasmo che lo caratterizzava quando faceva una scoperta, era svogliato aveva lo sguardo un pò spento, "mi sembra preoccupato è triste, non è che sia pentito ed avuto un ripensamento sulla pausa di riflessione"? Sperava Sara. Poi d'un tratto sentì qualcuno chiamarla, "ciao Sara che ci fai qui"? Era Daniel, lei di scatto si girò verso di lui e lo trascinò dietro alla quercia, "ma sei impazzito mi hai fatto venire un colpo"! "Scusa però non hai risposto alla mia domanda che ci fai qui"? disse lui. Sara arrossì. "Ehm.. non ho avuto il coraggio di farmi vedere da Gil devo trovare il momento giusto". Disse Sara. Nel frattempo Gil sentiva una sensazione strana come se si sentisse osservato, aveva avuto la percezione di sentire la presenza di Sara e allora si girò di scatto nella sua direzione, ma non vide nessuno,"sto impazzendo credevo che Sara fosse qui, quasi quasi ci speravo". Appena fatto questo pensiero sospirò a lungo, sembrava quasi un sospiro d'amore, in quel momento il viso di Gil si illuminò e sorrise con dolcezza scuotendo la testa pensando che fosse impazzito, però durò un attimo perchè si rimise subito a lavorare. D'un tratto dalla tenda uscì una bella donna era molto attraente, Sara disse "ma chi è non la conosco"! Poi parlò Daniel, "e la nuova biologa si chiama Kimberly Watson. Già a Sara le stava antipatica a pelle, ma il suo istinto non si sbagliava. "Ma guarda questa come si rivolge con lui,""Gil ho bisogno che mi aiuti a fare questo, Gil mi aiuti a prendere questa cosa?" " E' molto civettuola con il mio Gil! Ora vado là e l'ammazzo di botte questa gatta morta"! Ormai era la gelosia che la faceva parlare, poi finalmente si calmò e si mise a sorridere perchè aveva avuto un dèjà vu si ricordò di quando era gelosa di sophia, ma ricordò pure che Gil non era minimamente interessato a lei. E vide che anche con la biologa era la stessa cosa non le interessava, anzi sembrava quasi che la sopportasse per forza, Daniel parlò, "non ti preoccupare Gil non prova niente per Kimberly, la rispetta solo nell'ambito lavorativo perchè pensa che sia un eccellente biologa, ma nell'ambito personale la sopporta per forza, il loro rapporto si può paragonare come quello che a Gil con Hodges è davvero una persona irritante". Si mise a ridere e Sara fece lo stesso, Sara parlò di nuovo" Si però lei se lo vorrebbe spupazzare, cavolo guarda come gli sta vicina manca poco e gli salta addosso"! Stavolta Sara rise di cuore perchè vedeva i vani tentativi che Kimberly faceva per far capitolare Gil! "Stupida smorfiosa Gil è mio e di nessun altro"! Così salutò Daniel e andò via, aveva deciso di parlare con Gil l'indomani perchè era il suo giorno libero è sicuramente l'avrebbe trovato a casa. Sara si alzò presto, era molto agitata doveva parlare con Gil così finì di fare colazione e si incamminò verso l'appartamento di Gil. Era vicina al portone, ma sembrava ora indecisa, dove era finita tutta la sua spavalderia? ammise tra sè e sè. "Ma che sto facendo" era quasi da un'ora ferma non si decideva a bussare, finalmente si prese di coraggio e bussò alla sua porta. Nel frattempo Gil era pensieroso stava pensando alla sensazione che aveva avuto il giorno prima quando pensava che Sara fosse al campo, "perchè sono turbato da questa sensazione, perchè ero felice al solo pensiero che lei poteva essere lì"? Non era abituato ad avere delle emozioni così forti, lui era abituato a controllare tutto anche l'emozioni è questo lo destabilizzava, non era capace di gestire i sentimenti, con il lavoro era diverso era controllato sapeva quello che doveva fare, sembrava quasi un'automa privo di emozioni è questo lo faceva sentire sicuro, ma Sara l'aveva cambiato, l'aveva reso più vulnerabile, a volte si sentiva sciocco perchè sembrava un'adoloscente alle prime armi, non è che non gli piacesse stare con Sara, anzi il motivo era proprio questo gli piaceva troppo starle accanto si sentiva dipendente da Sara, non riusciva più a stare lontano da lei per più di un minuto, già sentiva la sua mancanza,a questi pensieri si mise a sorridere e pensò" mi sa che ho sbagliato non dovevo chiedere una pausa di riflessione sono un vecchio egoista che cerca sempre di razionalizzare tutto quello che mi capita a tiro, perchè non seguo ogni tanto il cuore"! In quel momento pensò che Sara non l'avrebbe mai perdonato per il suo comportamento, sospirò a lungo e il sorriso che aveva scomparve è si rattristò al pensiero di averla di nuovo fatta soffrire. Ma mentre faceva questi ragionamenti sentì il rumore del campanello andò ad aprire e sbuffò "ma chi rompe di prima mattina, volevo stare tranquillo,"se il solito venditore porta a porta gliene dico quattro" era veramente arrabbiato voleva riposarsi perchè era stanco, ma appena aprì la porta rimase scioccato il cuore in quel momento si fermò, Sara era davanti alla porta,anche lei era agitata vedeva che Gil non diceva niente e disse"disturbo"? Finalmente Gil si riprese dallo stordimento e le disse di accomodarsi," come mai lei e quì" ma lo stesso tempo era felice di vederla, cominciò a parlare Sara "scusa se non ti ho avvisato ma dovevo parlare con te di presenza," le disse "io non capisco il tuo comportamento perchè non sei venuto di presenza a parlare della pausa di riflessione, magari discutendo in modo civile avremmo potuto risolvere i nostri problemi,invece tu non sai affrontare i problemi specialmente quelli sentimentali, scappi sempre"! A quella affermazione Sara si rattristò e Gil vedendola così gli si strinse il cuore, ormai pensava che l'aveva persa per sempre, "sono sempre così stupido ma perchè non riesco mai combinarla una giusta"pensò. Mentre Sara aspettava che lui parlasse per capire cosa lui voleva da questo rapporto, Gil si mostrò il solito egoista ed orgoglioso che era, non voleva far capire a Sara che si sentiva perso senza di lei, pensava che ormai era troppo tardi e che l'aveva persa per sempre è cominciò a farfugliare qualcosa "Sara forse è meglio troncare questo rapporto, io non sono la persona giusta per te sono vecchio, tu meriti una persona della tua età, una persona che non abbia paura di mostrare le sue paure, come quel tuo amico di San Francisco" però nella sua voce era trapelata un pò di gelosia, ma lei non se ne accorse perchè era davvero arrabbiata è rispose. "E tu come sai di Doug Wilson?" "Mi è stato riferito da Hodges", "quel pettegolo non si fa gli affari suoi"! Per tua informazione con lui non ho fatto niente, ma ero tentata perchè tu mi avevi trascurata e non ti eri più fatto sentire è non sapevo cosa fare e che pensare! Ma il mio amore per te è stato più forte di tutto il resto è non c'e lo fatta perchè a te ci tengo veramente Gil IO TI AMO! Gil a quella ammissione si sentiva scoppiare il cuore, ma non disse niente perchè era paralizzato non riusciva a parlare, in quel momento il suo cervello andò in tilt tutta quella emozione lo confuse, Sara vedendo che Gil non parlava "Ho capito è tempo perso con te"! Era davvero triste "va bene credo sia il caso di togliere il disturbo visto che non ti interessa più avere nessun legame con me"! Prese la sua borsa è stava andando via, ma Gil la fermò per un braccio e le disse"Dimenticati quello che ho detto prima io non voglio che tu abbia un altro uomo io voglio che tu resti per sempre con me! Ti desidero da morire Sara sono pazzo di gelosia, non voglio che nessuno si avvicini a te! Scusami per prima credevo che non mi volessi più! Sono stupido il mio orgoglio mi ha fatto parlare, Sara, io ti amo ancora"! Sara era confusa, lui si avvicinò così tanto che i loro visi quasi si toccavano,allora Gil abbracciò Sara è la baciò con trasporto, lei si divincolava era ancora risentita ma durò un attimo, subito lei ricambiò il bacio con passione , si staccarono erano rimasti senza fiato, "mi sei mancata da morire Sara"! Voglio stare per sempre con te"! "Gil non ti immagini quanto ho sofferto per quello che mi hai detto a telefono, ma anche io ti amo da morire non voglio più lasciarti"! Così Gil prese Sara per le gambe è la sollevò in aria è la portò in camera da letto dovevano recuperare tutto il tempo perso in questi mesi di lontananza! Ormai erano soprafatti dalla passione, si amarono come non mai, come se fosse la prima volta che facevano l'amore, era un turbinio di passione sfrenata ,"Gil ti amo" "Sara ti amo anche io" è finalmente dopo ore erano veramente appagati. Gil si avvicinò a lei e l'abbracciò per tutto il tempo gli diede un bacio sulla tempia per fargli capire"io sono qua non ti lascerò più" Sara allora si strinse sul suo petto, era davvero felice. Poi si ricordò che doveva fare ancora una cosa. "Gil mi passi il mio cellulare"? Gil le passò il cellulare però non capiva il motivo di questo, poi lei lo rassicurò"devo chiamare una persona ma non ti preoccupare non è un'amante segreto" è si misero a ridere tutte due. "Ecklie" rispose lui, "ciao sono Sara" "ciao Sara tutto a posto come va"? "Ho chiamato per quel discorso te lo ricordi"? "Si che se le cose si mettevano al meglio ti saresti licenziata"! "Ecco Ecklie poi considerarmi licenziata non torno più a Las Vegas"! E si misero a ridere tutte e due si augurarono buona fortuna entrambi e poi chiusero la conversazione. Sara allora e si strinse di più al suo Gil "che ne diresti di restare tutta la giornata così abbracciati"? E Gil rispose " possiamo rimanere tutto il tempo che vuoi in questa posizione, ormai non mi scappi più! Sarei un pazzo a lasciarti andare di nuovo! E si baciarono con passione sapendo che si sarebbero amati per sempre!

The End


End file.
